


only forever

by mydragulesebastian



Series: ONLY FOREVER [2]
Category: Marvel RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, seb stan - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Marvel RPF - Freeform, Miniseries, RPF, Reader Insert, Reader insert fic, Romance, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Tension, seb stan - Freeform, sebastian stan x reader - Freeform, sebastian stan x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydragulesebastian/pseuds/mydragulesebastian
Summary: How long are you willing to wait around for Sebastian?





	only forever

**Author's Note:**

> remember how i said the last one would be the lightest one out of these. i wasn’t lying. anyway, the song is off Demi Lovato's new album that has the same title of this lil thingy i wrote lol 
> 
> also, idk if i’m stopping here with this mini series………. i miiiiight add a third part. i have some of it written but i’m not sure YET. oh and here’s the master list for this miniseries lol (ok sadie shut up)

Weeks passed and you hadn't heard of Sebastian. You knew he was still in town; he wasn't due in Atlanta for another month or so. You swallowed your pride though even if your thoughts were plagued by the future and the now with Sebastian.

“So you two fucked and...”

You let out an exasperated sigh, “I don't know. I haven't heard from him.”

“You’re that bad of a lay?” Your friend teased.

You frowned and looked away, making her feel bad. She always knew you had a thing for Sebastian before you even realized it yourself. But she knew Sebastian too and he was a natural flirt. If it had legs and moved, he was his charming self. That's just who he was.

“Do you think you guys will end up together?” She asked you warily.

You stayed silent, thinking over the question. It was a simple yes or no. But you couldn't bring yourself to answer with either or.

“I think so... I just don't know how...”

The weekend took forever to arrive but when it did, you and your friends decided to go out bar hopping. You agreed without a second thought, needing the night out more than before.

You readied yourself and made sure to spritz on extra perfume. You grabbed your clutch, keys and phone before heading out and jumping into the Lyft that was waiting for you.

You gave the driver the address and played with your phone on the way over. You noticed that Sebastian had posted on Instagram. It seemed he was back home. You debated on double tapping the photo for a second before you scrolled past it.

Arriving at the bar, you spotted your friends immediately. You just didn’t expect to see Sebastian there. Your heart stopped in your chest and your mouth went dry. He was scruffy looking and his hair longer than before. He was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a plain black crew neck with sneakers on his feet. He was dressed so casually but he still managed to look like the most attractive person in the whole vicinity.

You stood up straight and made your way over. Your friend squealed and through her arms around your neck, squeezing you and whispering something in your ear that you couldn’t quite hear from your heart beating so loud in your chest that you could hear it in your ears.

She pulled away and walked over to the bar to order you a drink. You said hello to everyone else and when you locked eyes with Sebastian you felt the tension thicken if that was even possible. All you could think of was the night you two decided to cross the line - ruin the friendship, you would say.

He nodded at you and then went back to his conversation with the blonde next to him. You hadn’t seen her before. Maybe she was his new fling. You wouldn’t be surprised if she was. She was gorgeous and everything you wished you could be. 

Your friend bumped your hip, your drink spilling over the edge slightly. You could tell she had a couple of drinks in her already. After thanking her, you took a large gulp of your drink. it wasn’t as strong as you wanted it to have been but that was the least of your worries.

With every grin Sebastian gave the blonde next to him, a piece of your heart broke and you downed more of your drink until there was nothing left and you had to make your way over to the bar and catch his attention. You lamely ordered your next drink and even chatted him up a bit so he could add an extra shot to your drink free of charge.

You slowly walked over to the high table that was surrounded by your friends and noticed that the blonde was gone, but Sebastian was still there staring into his pint of beer. One of your friends began to call everyone’s attention - something about making a toast but you didn’t pay attention much due to Sebastian looking up at him and smiling his Hollywood smile. You still brought your glass up and clinked with everyone, eyes still on Sebastian and you were sure he could feel it. 

You finished your drink again and you were up to go get another one. You leaned up against the polished wood and tapped your fingers against your glass as you waited. You weren’t in the mood to drink anymore. You wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. 

The sound of a throat clearing snapped you out of your thoughts, making you look up to your right and spotting Sebastian standing right next to you. He started straight ahead for a couple of seconds but then turn ed to look down at you.

Your heart banged in your chest, but not in the good way. It felt like it was trying to escape the tightness that surrounded it. It felt heavy. Everything felt heavy. You had fucked it up; you let your emotions take over and the alcohol didn’t help either of you that night. No wonder they called it liquid courage.

“Is she your girlfriend?” You blurted out. Your voice sounded miles away to you but it sounded too close to Sebastian. Memories of the night you couldn’t get out of your mind came flooding into his. The way your lips felt against his own, how soft your skin was under his calloused hands and how his name sounded like a prayer when it fell from your lips.

“No,” he answered.

“Hmmm,” you stood on your tiptoes to look over the bar for no reason. “She seems like she is.”

“Well, she isn’t,” He stated defensively.

“Have you always been this defensive?”

“Now you’re just trying to start shit,” Sebastian scoffed and tried to flag down the bartender. He wasn’t trying to argue with you at the bar. He knew you were slightly intoxicated from your drinks, especially from how fast you were throwing them down.

It was your turn to scoff, “I am not!”

“Yes, you are. I know you, (Y/N).”

You blinked slowly. “You don’t know shit about me, Sebastian.” 

Slamming your cup on the table you pushed away from the bar and made a bee-line straight to your friend. She held a smile but then her face began to slowly fall. 

“Hey, hey,” she stopped you, “What’s going on? Talk to me. You look like you’re the Terminator.”

You didn’t laugh. If it were any other time in your life you would have cackled and told her she was an idiot but you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything. Your mouth was dry again and the cat seemed to have taken your tongue.

“(Y/N), hello!” She waved her hand in front of your face. 

You pushed past her after one last look and ended up outside in the empty streets. You looked from left to right, wondering which way to go. You didn’t want to call a cab or a Lyft. You wanted to walk until your legs gave out. 

The bar door flew open behind you, making you jump in your spot and place a hand over your chest. Sebastian was standing there, looking at you with a stern look on his face. You swallowed the lump in your throat before stomping down the street.

You could hear Sebastian jogging up behind you but you only walked faster. He caught up, though. He was way more active than you and wasn’t wearing boots with heels. He grabbed your wrist and spinned you around, his eyes widening slightly. The grip on your wrist was tight, but loose enough for you to remove yourself from him.

“Don’t touch me,” you spat.

“Will you just listen to me?”

“I was willing to listen to you weeks ago,” you said angrily. “I don’t have time anymore, Sebastian.”

That was a lie. You had all the time in the world for him. But you were upset. You didn’t want to look at him because you felt hurt and embarrassed. How could he have done that to you?

“Look...” he sighed, “It was-”

“A mistake. Yeah, I fucking know.” You let out a dry laugh. 

“No, it wasn’t a mistake. We... it was the wrong time, (Y/N).” Sebastian had a way with words - he always did. But he couldn’t bring himself to find them this time. His brain was a complete mess as he stared at you.

“Not that short of a mistake.”

“I... I like you.” He admitted. 

“And? What do you want me to do? Wait up for you day and night? Wanna let me know for how long while you’re at it.”

One corner of Sebastian’s lips turned upwards but not in the joyous way. It was more of an aggravated grin. You were starting to push his buttons that he was sure you didn’t even know of.

He didn’t reply so you turned away on your heel and began your walk down the sidewalk again. You bit down on your bottom lip as you tried to not cry. You wouldn’t. You would not let Sebastian see you cry over him. 

“What if I said we can try to work this out when I finish filming?”

His question stopped you in your tracks. Could you wait that long for him? Were you  _willing_ to wait that long for him? 

He came up behind you and put a hand on your hip then slowly raised it up to your waist and then your shoulder, quickly making it’s way back down to grab your hand and intertwine his fingers with yours. It reminded you of the night you crossed the line with him. The night you regretted the most.

You pulled your hand away from him and turned to look at him, anger seething through your eyes but sadness threatening to also spill. Your bottom lip quivered and you shook your head at him. He tried to come closer to you but you took a step back.

"What if I told you it's too late?! What if I say that I can't wait around anymore?" You were breathing hard and your eyes were filled with tears while Sebastian frowned. "What if I meet somebody else who doesn't have me sitting on a fucking shelf, Sebastian?”

Sebastian didn’t say anything. You weren’t even sure if he was listening to you. You were full on sobbing now and you were crying even harder because you were upset for showing him that he made you feel this way.

“Baby,” he started but you cut him off.

“Don’t ‘baby’ me,” you pointed at him. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Sebastian closed his mouth as he watched you wipe away you mascara stained face. All he wanted to do was reach out and hold you, tell you that he didn’t mean to hurt you but what good would that do? He had already caused enough damage.

You sniffled and chuckled lowly. “You know what the shittiest part of this is?” 

Your eyes raised to meet his, wanting to see if he showed any sort of emotion but his stare was blank, almost cold.

“I would wait forever,” your voice cracking as tears spilled from your eyes. 

Sebastian didn’t move or say anything at all. That was more than enough, nothing less than you expected from him. With one last look at the man standing in front of you, you took another step back and wiped your eyes. You turned on your heel and quickly walked to the next block, hailing a cab quickly and going home to finally end your night.


End file.
